


The Healing Properties of Ice

by Sparkybish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkybish/pseuds/Sparkybish
Summary: Following the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is determined to treat all students returning for the eighth year on equal footing. As she grows closer to Draco Malfoy, will she trust him enough to accept his help withe nightmares that plague her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	The Healing Properties of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever tried to write fan fiction before, so please be kind.

Chapter One

The war was over. With the defeat of Voldemort, dozens were tried, executed and imprisoned, while others were put on probation, house arrest or let off with a warning or fine. The Golden Trio, as the press had taken to calling Harry, Ron, and Hermione were awarded the Order of Merlin, but it could never make up for all of the losses their side had suffered. The loss of family, friends, teachers, and innocence. Students who fought on both sides of the war would return to school today, and Hermione Granger was determined that she would no longer discriminate between the houses at Hogwarts as she returned for what everyone was calling their eighth year. People were the product of the fate of their birth, she reminded herself, and she was lucky her fate had been to be born on the side of the light. Others weren’t so lucky, and suffered with the stain of association so obviously played out on the Prophet’s pages. But Hermione was, as she ice reminded Harry, highly logical and able to see past extraneous detail, and she also had an excess of empathy. She would use all of that logic and empathy to really assess people as they are. Obviously, she would use judgement and sense, but gone were the days of hating someone just because they were a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Not that people really hated Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaw based on sorting. That was always reserved for the Slytherins, with their ambition and self preservation, and their Death Eaters.

But all of that was behind them, Hermione thought as she finished changing into her robes on the Hogwarts Express, affixing her Head Girl badge to her robes. The idea of being Head Girl wasn’t the prize she once thought it as, but it did come with the tremendous perk of a private room and bathroom. With the way she had been sleeping, or more accurate, not sleeping, it was more advantageous than just for studying in peace for her NEWTS.

Making her way out of the toilet, she began to head towards to compartment where they would hold the prefect meeting. She was familiar with all of the prefects, but she was most familiar with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of plan concocted by Headmistress McGonagall in the name of house unity, and redemption for the icy blonde Malfoy. She didn’t anticipate a smooth meeting with Malfoy, but she was willing to keep an open mind.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment and was relieved to find only Draco Malfoy sitting inside, all pale blonde hair, steel gray eyes and refined features looking decidedly more well rested and at peace than when she saw him last at the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Hello, Malfoy,” she said lightly. Hoping for a tone that wasn’t too eager, or negative, not wishing to start of the year with a battle of the wits.

“Granger” he intoned, reminding her vaguely of his godfather, Severus Snape as he glanced at the door, holding her gaze for a split second. “Looks like we are the punctual ones.”

Casting a quick tempus spell, she realized they had a few minutes before the others were expected to arrive. “We might be the early ones,” she said as she sat on the opposing bench. She pulled her a book to read from her bag, but thought to ask first, “Anything you want to discuss before the meeting? Any concerns about the prefects or in general?”

“You are being quite.. normal,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion, but leaning back in comfort.

“All the calming draughts I chugged on my way here,” she responded with a wink.

Draco couldn’t tell if she was being serious, joking with hm, or maybe a little of both. She seemed pleasant, less obnoxious than in previous years. Perhaps mellowed by the war? She also looked both too thin, and prettier than her remembered her. He quickly moved his eyes from her smirking face, deciding she was most likely joking with him, but it didn’t feel unkind.

“To answer your question no real concerns, but I am not familiar with the students from the other houses, or the fifth year prefects from Slytherin. I didn’t spend much time at Hogwarts last year, much like yourself.”

Hermione stiffened a little at the reminder of the year on the run with Harry and Ron, the horrors of the horcruxes, the time spent tortured in his family home, and finally the battle itself. She reminded herself that it was over. She was whole. She was alive. She had survived. Her mantra these days.

Draco noticed her change in posture and subsequent staring off into space immediately. “G- Granger. I’m s-“

Just then prefects began to arrive in the compartment, and Hermione quickly pulled out parchment to check names off and make introductions as she tried to refocus her mind on the present. Soon the meeting was started, and instructions, and schedules for patrols were handed out. Before she knew it, Hermione was shooing out the prefects to guide the first years to the boats, and began to leave herself, turning back to say “See you, Draco.”

His eyes widened at the use of his first name.


End file.
